


Where The Love Light Gleams

by RaymondPalmersAss



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaymondPalmersAss/pseuds/RaymondPalmersAss
Summary: Just a short fluff about Merhartwin decorating (aka the worst thing I've ever written)
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 13
Collections: Kingsman: The Secret Santa 2020





	Where The Love Light Gleams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LelithSugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelithSugar/gifts).



“Is that the last of it?” Roxy asked as she set the final box that had been pulled from the depths of the headquarters attic. 

“Yes, thank Christ. Didn’t know how many boxes were up there” Merlin snorted at Eggsy’s words from where he was sat on the floor, shifting through the boxes to read the labels. 

Before the computer wizard could say anything, Harry came through the door, holding a tray of steaming mugs. “Cider anyone?”

He handed out the mugs to the gathered agents, Eggsy’s and Merlin’s with a kiss on the head. 

“Alright, everyone has their assignments. Find yer boxes and get to work!” Merlin clapped his hands, wanting to get the mansion decorated sooner rather than later. 

Eggsy was humming to himself, digging through the boxes labeled “FIRST FLOOR LIBRARY” with the eagerness of a puppy. He had always loved Christmas, all the shinny decorations, hot cocoa, and warm sweaters. 

Merlin and Harry smiled at their young lover, enjoying watching him dig through the years of accumulated decorations. 

“Oi! Are you two just gonna sit and watch?” Eggsy turned from where he had 

Harry shrugged. “You’ve got a good eye for this, my boy.”

“I quite agree,” Merlin agreed, taking a sip of his cider. 

Eggsy shook his head, putting his hands on his hips. Both older men sighed; they could never resist the lad’s pout. 

“Fine, fine we’re gettin’ up.” Merlin groused, huffing as his knees popped in protest. 

Eggsy’s face lit up in a smile, rewarding both with a kiss, before directing them on how he wanted the decorating to go. 

“Alright, I want these garlands hung on those bookshelves; Harry could you start untangling these lights?” 

And despite Merlin’s usual grump around holiday decorating he couldn’t help but think, “This will certainly be the best Christmas ever.”


End file.
